Rain of Blood
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Aquelas lembranças lhe penetraram na pele, cada uma como pequenas facadas que rasgavam de dentro para fora. A chuva de sangue ainda o atormentaria por um tempo... KenshinxTomoe - oneshot


**Notas:** Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, mas sim ao mestre Nobuhiro, ou a Kaoru estaria morta, Okita não teria morrido e muito menos a Tomoe.

**_Rain of Blood._**

"_Você foi o primeiro homem que fez chover sangue."_

Essas palavras, ele nunca esqueceu. Como haveria de ser diferente? Seu primeiro encontro com aquela mulher tão misteriosa que, em pouco tempo, mudara sua vida completamente. 

Um casamento forçado para fugir da guerra. Foi isso o que Katsura, seu senhor, lhe disse. 

_"Por ora, devemos nos concentrar em sair de Kyoto. Eu arrumarei uma casa para você em Otsu. Vocês viverão como marido e mulher. Ninguém irá suspeitar de você se tiver uma casa e esposa. Iizuka será nosso mensageiro. Espere notícias minhas." Foram as últimas palavras que ouviu de Katsura antes de partir._

Destino, talvez?

Não.

Apenas ironia.

O tempo vivendo em Otsu, fez com que encontrasse um novo significado para a vida. Algo que ia além de matar.

Felicidade.

Foi isso o que ele encontrou ao lado daquela mulher. Yukishiro Tomoe. 

Mas toda felicidade tem o seu preço, não é?

_"Se lembra daquele homem que te feriu em Kyoto? Ele era o noivo de Tomoe. Ela é a espiã, Himura. A prova disso? O diário dela."_

Aquelas palavras lhe penetraram na pele, cada uma como pequenas facadas que lhe rasgavam de dentro para fora. Não era o fato de Tomoe ser uma espiã. Mas ele havia lhe arrancado a felicidade, matando a pessoa que ela amava. E mesmo assim...conseguiu arrancar dela um sorriso sincero. Naquela noite em que ficaram juntos. Em que realmente agiram como marido e mulher. 

_"Eu irei te proteger, Tomoe."_

Ele mesmo havia dito isso, não é? Mas o destino era cruel demais ou irônico demais com os dois. Na manhã seguinte, Tomoe havia partido. E depois, veio aquela notícia. Kenshin sequer pensou duas vezes antes de partir atrás dela. Sequer havia cogitado a possibilidade de estar indo direto para uma emboscada.

_"Tomoe..."_

Até o último vestígio de força que lhe restava, era esse o nome que vinha óua mente. Durante todo o trajeto, havia caído em diversas emboscadas. Agora tinha feridas profundas no corpo, mas nenhuma delas era pior do que a culpa que estava sentindo.

_"E mesmo depois de eu ter arrancado a sua felicidade, você me protegeu. Era eu quem deveria te proteger e fui eu quem causei a sua morte. Tomoe..."_

Ainda lembrava-se da cena claramente. Aquele seria o último ataque. Os olhos fechados e cobertos pela última lembrança que lhe restara de Tomoe. Apenas quando ouviu o barulho da espada rasgando algo, é que finalmente abriu os olhos.

Era Tomoe quem havia matado. Junto daquele homem. Ela havia entrado na frente do golpe para protege-lo e Kenshin sequer teve tempo de parar o próprio golpe. Apenas sentiu o corpo inerte dela cair sobre o seu.

_"Eu sinto muito, meu querido." _

Foram as últimas palavras que ouviu dela, antes que morresse. O presente que havia lhe deixado, formava uma espécie de cruz em sua cicatriz.

_"Eu não queria ter te perdido daquela forma, mas agora entendo o quanto você sofreu. Você deveria ter me odiado do fundo da sua alma, mas você me protegeu. Você permitiu que eu vivesse, Tomoe. Eu irei continuar vivendo com o meu coração partido, para reparar o que eu fiz a você. Para reparar as vivas que eu destruí. Será difícil, mas eu irei faze-lo."_

Suspirou. Cada lembrança de Tomoe lhe trazia uma ponta de dor. Era como abrir uma ferida e cutuca-la com algo afiado. Doía.

_"Eu tenho vivido uma vida difícil, mas eu ainda posso me lembrar dos momentos bons. Você me ensinou isso, Tomoe."_

Pousou a mão suavemente sobre a cicatriz em forma de cruz. Jamais a esqueceria. Jamais deixaria de carregar aquela dor.

_"Com sorte, eu ficarei bem. Eu sei que devo dizer adeus a você, Tomoe."_

Ergueu o rosto, por alguns instantes, olhando na direção da cruz que se encontrava no centro das três pedras.

_"Kazume, Akane, Sakura, Tomoe...eu ainda não posso deixar de matar. Eu emprestarei a minha espada pela causa de Katsura e trarei o novo mundo. Depois disso, eu irei reparar os meus erros e darei um jeito de proteger os outros sem ter que matar novamente."_

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e encolheu-se ali. Estava sentado de frente para os túmulos e segurava a espada firmemente. Por alguns instantes, sentiu-se envolvido por braços protetores. Por Tomoe.

Apenas depois de muito tempo, ele abriria os olhos, levantando-se de onde estava. Mantinha o olhar fixo na direção daquelas três pedras e, em especial, daquela cruz.

- Eu ainda preciso fazer chover sangue, Tomoe. Mas isso logo irá terminar e eu nunca mais irei matar novamente. – Ele disse, derramando uma única lágrima solitária. – Eu te amo, Tomoe. – Virou-se para sair dali e começou a caminhar, mas parou, olhando uma última vez naquela direção. – Adeus, Tomoe. – E tornou a caminhar sem olhar para trás novamente. Sabia que se fizesse isso, não teria coragem de seguir em frente. Não teria mais coragem de matar.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**O íris próspera melhor na chuva. Mesmo que essa chuva, seja chuva de sangue." ****Rurouni Kenshin – OVA 2.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas da Autora:** Essa é a primeira fic de rk que posto aqui. Acho que faz muito tempo desde que não pego nada de rk pra escrever. Essa idéia me bateu há alguns dias e eu revi os OVAs de Rurouni Kenshin pra escrevê-la. Essa fic retrata mesmo o que aconteceu com o Kenshin depois que a Tomoe morreu. Acho que ficou bonitinho até. Enfim, me digam o que acharam pra eu saber se posso escrever mais sobre esse casal.

¦lt;/p


End file.
